


[Podfic of] Knit One, Purl Two, Is How I Say "I Love You"

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fade to Black, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Knitting, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Puns & Word Play, Swearing, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 24 minutes]Author's Summary (Abridged):Bucky looks up from the book he’s reading at the sound of the familiar gentle clacking of the wooden needles Steve has always preferred to use when he’s knitting. He used to knit back in the day whenever he wasn’t drawing. He said it helped calm him down, that he liked making things, especially for Bucky, that it made him feel like he was contributing more since it was hard for him to hold down a regular job.Bucky thought it was all of those things but also that Steve Rogers was never the kind of man who could keep his hands still.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel Podfics [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] Knit One, Purl Two, Is How I Say "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kbirb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbirb/gifts), [Ignisentis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Knit One, Purl Two, Is How I Say "I Love You"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772359) by [Ignisentis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/pseuds/Ignisentis). 



> Podficced as part of the Voiceteam Mystery Box Challenges for "Cover Art First," wherein teammate Greedy_Dancer made this WONDERFUL cover art (and reminded me I needed to podfic this fic). 
> 
> Ignisentis, thank you for granting me permission so long ago to make this podfic, and I'm sorry it took me so long--ADHD brain totally attacked--but I hope you are able to enjoy it now. It was the softest possible end for this long year, and it brought me so much joy that I think you can really hear in my reading. I had so much fun doing this, and I cannot thank you enough for allowing me to make it. 
> 
> Also for Katey, my soulmate, because I adore you and I hope this softness can comfort you in the coming year whenever you miss me or are sad. I would like to endless wrap you in soft knitwear, but I will settle for giving you a podfic about Steve and Bucky doing so for each other instead.

**Google Drive:** [Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WWrmWuuGNquvPsUc2KRLSEx_yYwz2DRn/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
